The Magician and the Ninja
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the relationship between everyone's favorite Magician and Ninja! Most chapters will be Fai X Kurogane. Currently Chapter Ten: Oops
1. Marshmallows

**The Magician and the Ninja**

CREATIVE TITLES ARE CREATIVE :D

Anywho, this is just a series of (probably) short one-shots involving everyone's favorite Magician and Ninja~

I've found writing for them unbearably fun~ Most of these will likely be based in the anime-verse since I like Happy!Fai much better.

**Title**: Marshmallows

**Rating**: PG (some Language xD)

**Notes**: I was bored xD Tha's about it. Also, there are more chapters to come~

"Syaoran-Kun, Syaoran-Kun!" For once, Fai sounded frantic. It was such an odd thing to hear that at once Syaoran stood up and looked to where Fai was. He nearly attacked Syaoran by hugging him into his chest.

"What's wrong, Fai-San?" Syaoran demanded immediately, trying to pry the man off of him.

"Kuro-Puu, he, he-"

"He's what? Is Kurogane-San in trouble?"

Fai burst into tears. "He touched my stick, Syaoran-Kun!"

"…" Syaoran stared at the blubbering blond. "…He did… what, exactly?"

Fai, even at his best, couldn't stop the smile from breaking through his supposedly crying façade. "He touched my stick, Syaoran-Kun."

"…w-what…?" Syaoran really, really wished he didn't have to ask. However, for the sake of resolving whatever Fai was so intent on, he had to do. "Can you _please_ elaborate?"

"It was horrible, Syaoran-Kun! Just horrible!" He cried, the smile once again gone from his lips. "I was just minding my own business when suddenly he attacked me from behind! I didn't do anything to him, I swear! I was just roasting marshmallows-"

"Wait, marshmallows?" Syaoran interrupted, crossing his arms. "So the stick… you mean a real stick? From a tree?"

"Yeah." Fai replied, the sly smile back on his lips. "What did you _think_ I meant, Syaoran-Kun?"

Syaoran's face turned completely red and Fai knew at once that he had jumped to the conclusion he had intended on. "Er, nothing. G-Go on…"

"Where was I? Oh. Of course. A-And before I knew what was happened he grabbed it and tore it from my hands! It _really _hurt, Syaoran-Kun. And now… I feel empty inside without it."

Syaoran looked behind Fai to where Kurogane sat at the fire, trying in vain to stick a marshmallow onto a stick. "Damnit!" He shouted. "Now I know why that damn wizard couldn't do it, either!"

Sakura, beside him, easily stuck the marshmallow onto the stick. "Huzzah!" She called, angering Kurogane more.

"Fai-San." Syaoran said, glaring at the blond. "Kurogane-San was helping you with roasting marshmallows, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but I was still traumatized." Fai replied, then added under his breath, "I mean, normally _I'm_ the rough one…"

"What?"

"Nothing, Syaoran-Kun~"


	2. What Really Happened

**Title**: What Really Happened

**Rating**: PG (Some swearing)

**Notes**: A follow up on Marshmallows. Come on, We all know Kuro-Puu wouldn't REALLY hurt Fai….well, at least he wouldn't molest him. Probably. OKAY WHATEVER.

Fai glared at the stick with the best mean stare he could muster. For the last five minutes he had been trying his very best to stick a marshmallow onto the stick. Yet, much as he tried, each time the marshmallow got near the stick it would suddenly avert to the right or the left. It was as if the stick willed the marshmallow not to be on the stick. "Hey, wizard." A familiar voice said from behind Fai. He turned to find Kurogane holding a stick with a marshmallow already on it. "Are you having trouble?"

Fai smiled, laughing a bit. "It seems like I just don't have a knack for this."

"Here, hand it over." Fai did as he said, but as soon as Kurogane touched the stick, Fai let out a harsh scream. "What?!"

"Oh, Kuro-Puu! Why would you do that?!" Fai exclaimed in both shock and horror. Kurogane let go of the stick at once, jumping back a few feet. "I can't believe you would touch my stick!"

"What the hell?" He demanded. "You bastard!"

Fai grinned mischievously and threw the stick at Kurogane, who dodged it in case Fai was planning to scream again if it so much came into contact with him. He heard a giggle and noticed Sakura holding in laughter on the opposite side of the fire, already roasting her marshmallow.

"I'm gonna tell Syaoran-Kun on you!" He cried suddenly, jumping up and running over to the place where Syaoran was setting up camp.

Kurogane watched him leave, grabbed the stick and took a seat next to where Fai had been. "Why was he having so much trouble with this…?" He wondered, grabbing the marshmallow that Fai had left and trying to stick it on himself. "What the hell?" He asked, realizing he had the same trouble.


	3. The Stick's Problem

**Title**: The Stick's Problem

**Rating**: PG (some swearing)

**Notes**: A follow up on a follow up (?) And I realize this really doesn't have anything to do with Kurogane/Fai but I thought it was needed to add this in xD

"Kolkolkol…" The sinister voice cackled, rubbing his butt-chin. "Now Fai will never be able to roast marshmallows. BWAHAHAA."

"But Wang-San…"*snickersnicker* "…what if the girl managed to do it?"

"What?! Impossible!"

He watched in vain as the girl shoved the marshmallow onto the stick. "Huzzah!" She shouted, much to Kurogane's dismay. Fai clapped and Syaoran was overall confused.

"Damnit! Fei Wang Reed, My Butt Chin and The Pelvic Bones HAVE FAILED AGAAIINNN."

**More Notes**: If you can't tell, I FUCKIN' HATE WANG. Hurr, Wang. Who can take a villain whose name is WANG seriously? WANGWANGWANG. Alrighty, I'm finished with that. What is he even THERE for (in the anime, sorry, still catching up on the manga xD) To have a butt chin and be overall annoying? "Let's send them to this world while I kill MYBUTT CHIN." I admit that was a bit exaggerated but he sucks, alright? And the pelvis bones? Apparently they're bats? Thanks, Kurogane because I'm sure everyone else was like "Pelvic Bones?"


	4. Fai Slips Up

**Title**: Fai Slips Up

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes**: Oops. That's all I can say. Also, hints of ToyaXYukito but, dude, their love is canon. No, seriously, read Cardcaptors xD

"Kurogane-San!" Sakura called, knocking on the door as hard as she could. "I made breakfast!"

There were noises from behind the door, and it oddly sounded like Kurogane was arguing briefly with someone before the door opened. "Sakura-Chan!"

"…Fai…?" Sakura asked briefly, her eyes widening. "W-What are you doing in Kurogane-San's room?"

Fai's smile dropped, he looked to the door, and swore under his breath. He had forgotten completely that, unlike most of the times, he had been the one to sneak into Kurogane's room. Not the other way around. Normally, Fai opened the door whenever Kurogane slept with him, since it was normally in the room he was staying in. But it had been the other way around. It should have been Kurogane who answered the door. He couldn't come up with a coherent response, or excuse, as to why he was in Kurogane's room

Sakura blushed heavily. "I-It's alright, you two can, uh, do whatever! I mean, my brother and the priest… Er, never mind! I'll just, uh, wait downstairs!"

"Ah, Sakura-Chan…" Fai laughed to himself, turning back to Kurogane who was equally as flustered. "I hope she doesn't hate us."

"THEY WERE WHAT!?" Syaoran shouted from downstairs. "LIKE TOYA?!"

"Isn't it _awesome_?!"

"…I think she's fine." Kurogane replied, a slight smile on his lips.


	5. Fairy Tales

**Title**: Fairy Tales

**Rating**: PG-13 (For "suggestive themes" and swearing)

**Notes**: I like this one, but I hate ending fics, lately. I can never find good places D: Overall I had fun, though. And as usual, Poor Kurgie.

Fairy tales. Kurogane had never been much for them, even as a child he would rather hear stories about valiant warriors and the like.

It was the main reason, as he stared down at the sleeping man, that he couldn't believe what he had to do.

Only hours earlier they had landed in the world. Mokona had accidentally gotten them separated. Kurogane had eventually found Syaoran and Sakura after wandering in the woods for long enough. However, Fai was still missing.

"Where do you think he could be?" Sakura wondered.

"Why don't we just leave him here?" Kurogane replied, angry just thinking about the magician.

Syaoran gasped slightly. "How can you say that?"

"Never mind." Kurogane replied. "Do you have any ideas where he might be?"

"Let's just look around, he must be around here somewhere." Syaoran decided.

Thus they began their long search. They found Mokona before they found Fai, Mokona being frantic about something that no one could understand until they found Fai themselves. "Mokona." Syaoran said to the fuzzball. "Calm down. Where is Fai?"

"Fai is… I can't say it! We have to find him!"

Kurogane sighed and when they finally found Fai, he wished they hadn't.

The blond was laying on the ground, seemingly asleep. "What happened?" Sakura wondered, kneeling down beside him. "Is he… asleep?

"Yeah! But he won't wake up!" Mokona shouted in dismay. "I even used one of my 108 special talents!"

No one wanted to ask what it was. Instead, Kurogane joined Sakura by the magician. "So what do you want us to do about it?"

"Well, this is like the book Yuko let me read, once!" Mokona said. "It said that if someone kisses him he'll wake up."

Kurogane patted Sakura on the back. "Thanks, kid."

"Eh!?" Sakura said, standing up and moving behind Syaoran. "B-But, why me? Why not you?"

"Me?!" Kurogane looked more than repulsed. He looked sick to his stomach. "Why would I _ever_ want to kiss that man?"

Sakura turned red and Kurogane didn't really want to know what she was thinking. Instead he turned to Syaoran who was blushing. "I'm not doing it. You can do it, Kurogane-San!"

"Wait, Mokona just remembered something!" She snickered. "It has to be someone whose never been kissed before!"

"Then I can't do it!" Kurogane shouted automatically and Mokona made an odd beeping noise. "What was that?"

"That was one of Mokona's 108 Secret Talents!" Mokona replied. "I can tell if people are lying."

Kurogane glared at her. "Fine, I'll do it if you just leave me alone. And if any of you ever mention this to either of us again I will kill you _all_."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Do you think he'll really do it?"

"Of course! Kurogane-San is probably a lot nicer than he looks and acts."

"I heard that." Kurogane said, then glared at Sakura and Syaoran both. "Now leave so I can do this…augh…"

Kurogane couldn't help but stare at the magician. Mokona wouldn't leave unless he woke up, and that was a problem. He was tempted to stay on that world forever, he even went as far as to construct ideas for his future. Then realized suddenly that he couldn't do that. He leaned over Fai, closed his eyes, and hoped it would be over soon.

Before he had even closed the distance something pulled him down and he could feel lips against his. He opened his eyes and realized that Fai had already wrapped his arms around him, and soon Kurogane felt Fai wrap his legs around him too. "Aww, Kurgie!" Fai said when he had broken the kiss. "You _do_ care!"

"Get off of me!" He shouted, but Fai didn't let him move.

"But, Kuro-Puu, you kissed me!"

Kurogane growled angrily. "You better not be making fun of me."

"Of course not! Besides, now you've had your first kiss. I feel so happy you love me enough that you did this for me." Fai replied, sighing like a school girl with a crush. "You're my hero, Kuro-Puu!"

"Can you _please_ get off of me?" Kurogane said, but it lacked any real fight. It was like he'd given up.

"Hmm." Fai mock thought for a few moments. "Nope! You know what? If it was your first kiss, then I guess you've never had-"

"Don't go there." Kurogane snapped, but his cheeks were burning red.

"Aww, you're so cute. But, you know, what if I get caught in another silly spell, and it costs more than just a first kiss, hmm?"

"Then I guess we're stuck here for the rest of our lives." Kurogane replied.

"Aw, Kuro-Puu! You're so mean to me!"

"I'm leaving."


	6. Curiosity Killed The Syaoran

**Title**: Curiosity Killed the Syaoran

**Rating**: PG-13

**Notes**: Aw, Fai. How we love your suggestive-ness. And how can you deny it, Kuro-Puu?

It wasn't that he was suspicious, in fact he couldn't care less, but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him. Sometimes, Syaoran really wanted to know exactly how close those two were. Friends? Or more? Were they as close as Sakura and himself?

It didn't really bother him at all, whether or not they were close or not. Yet he found himself unable to resist the temptation to ask. "Fai-San? What is your relationship with Kurogane-San?"

Fai, who had been walking beside him, paused momentarily. His smile hadn't so much as flickered, however, and Syaoran hoped that was a good sign. He turned to the shorter boy and patted his head. "Oh, Kurgie and me? We're-"

"Friends." Kurogane snapped from behind Fai. Fai looked back and smiled but didn't say anything more about it. Instead he just skipped back to where Sakura was standing, wondering why everyone else had stopped. "And if he tells you differently he's lying."

If not for Syaoran having instinctively looked at Fai, he would have missed the devilish smile that had made its way onto his lips. He shuddered and pretended he hadn't seen anything. "Oh. A-Alright." He replied, joining Sakura and Fai.

"Oh, Kurgie." Fai said as soon as he had managed to separate himself from Sakura and Syaoran, draping his arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Why would you lie like that?"

"It _wasn't_ a lie." Kurogane growled, prying the arm from his shoulder. Fai didn't reply, his smile said everything. Kurogane sighed to himself, wondering briefly when Mokona might drop him back into his world.

"Of course not." Fai finally said after a few moments of silence. "Soo, wanna-"

"Whatever you're about to say, the answer will be no."

Fai chuckled to himself. "It wasn't anything horrible or anything. Why would I suggest anything like _that_?"

"Because I know you a lot better than that."

Fai didn't reply, he just continued walking. One of those days, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to molest him. One of those days. Luckily for Syaoran and Sakura, he was in complete control that day… mostly.


	7. Sleep Well

**Title**: Sleep Well~

**Rating**: PG

**Notes**: FLUFFLUFFLUFFLUFF AHMIGAWD. Seriously, you might get _three_ cavities from reading this. AND DIABEETUS. I got six cavities just from writing it D:

Mokona stared at the door, her eyes droopy and an overall tired feeling in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep, but she found that she couldn't bear sleep alone. Because of this she had ventured to Fai's room, but she had the door closed and locked. "Fai-San…" She called. "Please let Mokona in!"

She heard rustling from behind the door, something that sounded like falling out of a bed, and then the door opened. "Who is it?" A gruff voice demanded, and when they didn't see anything they had to look down. "What do you want, fuzzball?"

"Kuro-Puu?" Mokona asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. "But didn't Mokona knock on Fai-San's door…?"

Kurogane let that sink in for a few seconds. He slowly woke up from his dazed state. "Ah, yeah, it is."

"Then why are you in there?" Mokona asked. "Or is it a secret?"

Kurogane paused. "If you don't tell anyone I'll let you come and sleep with us."

"Kuro-Puu is sleeping with Fai-San?" Mokona wondered, suddenly grinning.

"Not like that." Kurogane snapped, picking her up and stretching her out like he usually did when she got on his nerves. "He had a bad dream, alright?"

Mokona was still smiling as she said, "Aww, Kuro-Puu does care!"

"Shut up and go to bed, already." He growled, closing the door.

"Mokona promises not to tell~"

"Fai-San!" Sakura called, skipping to the door. "I made breakfast!"

When no one answered, Sakura figured it wouldn't do any harm to wake up the magician since it was already a bit late. She hadn't bothered to wake up Kurogane yet, knowing exactly how he would react. Rage. Destruction. Death. The usual.

She snuck into the room, closing the door behind her and moving over to the bed. She couldn't resist her, "AWWWW." As she realized that both Mokona and Kurogane were in the bed, as well. Fai was curled into a ball, laying on Kurogane's chest. Mokona was positioned between them, barely fitting.

Fai stirred, opening one eye and yawning lazily. "Oh, Sakura-Chan… did you need something…?"

"No, nothing!" She replied, still grinning. "You can get up when you're ready."

Kurogane shifted slightly, then muttered something like, "Shut up and go back to sleep," or maybe it was "Pancakes taste good with broccoli" or something.

Fai snuggled back into Kurogane's chest and fell back asleep.


	8. Trauma Time

**Title**: Trauma Time

**Rating**: PG

**Notes**: Wii is fun :D Poor Guy xD You'll see what I mean.

"Kuro-Puu, you're not supposed to cut there."

"Are you sure? That's where the outline is."

"You have to disinfect it first!"

"What, why?"

"Too late. Kuro-Puu…"

Fai sighed, shaking his head lightly. They had arrived on a strange world with many strange, but somewhat familiar machines. While Syaoran and Sakura went after her feather, Fai and Kurogane had taken it upon themselves to waste time playing some of the local games.

What they had stumbled upon was called a "Wii" apparently and they had been having fun trying to save people's lives with surgery. "Is this really accurate?" Fai had asked the kind person who had allowed them to stay at their house. They had laughed and said it was a bit far-fetched.

"This isn't as easy as it looks…" Kurogane grumbled to himself as they tried to suture cuts inside the heart of a patient who had been in a car wreck.

"I agree." Fai replied, moving the sutures with almost expert skill. "But it is very fun."

"I guess so." Kurogane replied, hearing the sound on the game that claimed they had screwed up somewhere. He tried again to take out the piece of glass lodged in her heart and jumped six feet when a voice shouted at him.

"DOCTOR VAUGHN BE CAREFUL!" The woman screamed. Kurogane dropped the Wii remote and Fai picked it up.

"Silly, you'll let the patient die." He replied, pressing the 'home' button to pause it.

"Shut up." He growled. "That chick sure is annoying."

"Doctor Vaughn~" Fai mimicked, giggling. "Ah, wait, Kuro-Puu, you need to use the suction first, remember?"

"No. This is confusing."

"Here, let me do it. I can finish this up in no time." Fai boasted, finishing the operation within a minute. "Done. That wasn't so hard, Kuro-Puu."

"Be quiet. You just have beginners luck, that's all." Kurogane replied. "Never mind, you can do it. I'm horrible at this."

"Aww, is Doctor Kuro-Puu frustrated?" Fai teased. "You know, you could always 'meditate' like Doctor Vaughn."

Kurogane couldn't hold in a snicker. "Yeah, meditate."

As they finished up an operation the door opened and Syaoran and Sakura entered. "We found the feather! Let's leave." Syaoran replied.

Fai glomped the Wii. "But I love it!"

"Then take it with us." Sakura replied. "I'm sure the owner won't mind."

"Wait, no-" But Mokona had already teleported them to the next dimension. "Damnit…" the man cried.


	9. Mornings

**Title**: Mornings

**Rating**: PG-13 (Suggestive Themes :D)

**Notes**: Syaoran is dense, real dense. I mean COME ON.*sigh* Oh well, this was sure fun to write :D Next one from Kurogane's POV? :D

Syaoran paused at the door. Waking Kurogane wasn't always easy, nor was it ever fun to face the consequences of doing so. However, he knew that the matter that he needed to speak with Kurogane was important enough that he would face whatever he threw at him. "Kurogane-San!" He said, knocking on the door. "Please open up!"

For a few moments Syaoran waited. Normally that was all it took to wake Kurogane, but sometimes he was more tired and Syaoran had to actually enter the room. He waited until he heard rustling. He thought, for a second, he heard hushed voices but figured that it was only his imagination once he heard Kurogane shout, "What is it?"

"Um, can I come in and talk to you?" Syaoran asked.

He thought that Kurogane would come to the door, but instead he shouted, "Come in."

Shrugging, Syaoran opened the door and walked in, only to find that Kurogane was sitting up in bed, shirtless. There was a seemingly unnatural, large bulge from around his leg area. Syaoran figured that it was probably the bunched up blankets. "Ah, Kurogane-San?" He paused, and Kurogane sent him a glare that told him not to ask. Instead he said, "We've got a problem…"

"Well, what is it?" Kurogane demanded, squirming a bit. Syaoran rose an eyebrow but bit his tongue so he didn't ask. He also swore he heard Kurogane say "Stop it." But maybe he was just hearing things again.

"Well, Fai-San is missing!" He said suddenly, causing Kurogane to shift once again. He looked oddly frustrated or in pain. "Is something wr-"

"No, it's nothing." He growled, kicking at something. "Knock it off." He hissed angrily. "I don't know where Fai is. Can you leave now?"

Syaoran changed which foot he was leaning on, a nervous habit. "But, well, I wouldn't bother you if-"

"AH!" Kurogane shouted suddenly and then clasped a hand over his mouth. "Just leave, please!"

"But-"

"NOW."

"O-Okay…" Syaoran said, inching out of the door. "What's wrong with Kurogane-San…?"

"You make me _very_ angry." Kurogane growled at the blond who was hugging his abdomen.

"Teehee. I just wanted to help." Fai replied.

"Help my ass! How was _that _helping?!"

Fai shrugged. "I meant help Syaoran. So he would take a hint. He's so dense, sometimes."

Kurogane sighed, laying his head in his palms.


	10. Oops

**Title**: Oops

**Rating**: G

**Notes**: This is obviously AU but funny nonetheless. Though it's really short and doesn't really focus on Kurogane or Fai, it does sort of pertain to them and humor at Syaoran's expense is always funny anyway, so enjoy while I go off to think up more ideas for this fic xD

He hated reaching for things in the back of the fridge, Syaoran had come to realize this fact during his travels. Whenever they had a fridge, everything he wished to eat was crammed in the back, and he was constantly digging for it. "Got it!" He said once he got out the pitcher of the strange substance known on that world as Kool-Aid. It was so good and so very addicting that Syaoran had bought sixteen packets of it.

He poured himself a glass and swirled the crimson liquid around. The last time he had had it, it wasn't as thick. Still, he figured that it couldn't have been any different than the last stuff they had made. He set it on the table and carefully put the container back where he had found it, since whoever wanted it would have to suffer as much as he had. When he finally had everything back in the fridge, he turned to his prized glass of Kool-Aid only to find that Fai had taken a liking to it himself and had stolen it.

"Ah!" He said, wiping his mouth. "Thank you, Syaoran-Kun."

"Uh, for what? And that was mine…" Syaoran said as Fai shook his head.

"Thanks for getting out the blood I needed while Kuro-Sama was out."

Syaoran stared down at the empty glass, back at Fai's smile, then ran to the bathroom to heave, though he hadn't drank it, he had sure thought about it and that was disgusting enough to cause him to heave.

Fai smiled as he washed out the dish. "Maybe I should tell him it was only tomato juice?" He thought for a few moments. "Nah." He decided.


End file.
